Year 2015 Drabbles
by GhostCloud
Summary: Do you want to know what was real? The wide-eyed kits that listened to the elder's story, for it was every kit's dream to become like the great Firestar. And Leaftail had no intention of stopping them. (Drabble challenge created by Swyfte!)
1. Thistle and Wide-Eyed

**Hello! Ghost here :)**

**So I'm doing a challenge in which I'll write a drabble a day for the year 2015. I didn't hear about this until recently, so I'm going to be starting a little late. However, I will catch up as soon as I can.**

**Some will be in combined chapters, but the date that it was originally written will always be by the prompt. (That way if my internet's out for a day you can still see when I did it). **

**Swyfte came up with this idea and they sent me the prompt list. I would recommend that you check out their version as well!**

**Thistle 1/7/15**

A dark paw reaches out for the broken flower, the remainders of the thorns from the plant gently tugging at the she-cat's fur. A small prick pierces her skin, but nothing that small poses a threat to a feared ShadowClan warrior. Even after she casts it aside, she can't help glancing back at the thistle. Thorns do their best to shield the delicate flower with protection, but that power is faint. Why does this plant spend it's limited energy fighting battles it can't win?

Deteriorating, the plant lays to rest in it's birthplace and life's home. As the old petals sink beneath the dirt, the pricks stay on top, forever there to guard the thistle.

**Wide-Eyed 1/7/15**

On the outside, Leaftail had never looked more serious. Her whiskers didn't twitch with amusement, her tail hung low, and her ears were flat. Her usual meow transformed into a deep growl as she told the story of Tigerstar.

That's all it was to her. Nothing more than a story. Myth, legend, a tale for kits. The courageous Firestar didn't inspire her, as he was no more real than the cats who had supposedly killed him.

Do you want to know what was real? The wide-eyed kits that listened to the elder's story, for it was every kit's dream to become like the great Firestar. And Leaftail had no intention of stopping them.


	2. Meddle and Knead

**Sorry it's late. I'll be all caught up by the end of January, that way I'll be able to resume it with one a day. **

**Also, quick note: I have a forum, and on it there is a topic that allows you to submit a character for future drabbles. forum/RedClan/167424/ **

**The topic where you can submit characters is called: ****Year 2015 Drabbles: Submit a Character!**

**Meddle 1/14/15**

The Clan needs me. I'm Leafstrike, the newest warrior of ThunderClan. Awakened at dawn, I can do any patrol. I feel as if I have endless energy to carry me throughout the day. Cats of any age seek my knowledge; my judgement is accepted over other's. Deputy position? Consider it mine.

I have the power of StarClan at my paws. Well, close enough. As I wandered the forest past moonhigh, I collected a leaf in my paws, slashing at it. Carrying it gently, I brought it to the fresh kill pile that was shrinking every day. I placed the leaf gently under a mouse so that it wouldn't blow away in the wind.

In the morning, the Clan would see this. This sign. The sign that everybody wants.

But as I lay my head to rest, hope shining inside of me, something felt wrong. Pushing it aside, I fell asleep.

In the morning, I was awakened past dawn by Redpaw. Dogs had come and ripped apart the fresh kill pile. Flowerpaw lay dead. And StarClan willed another deputy to be appointed. I should have never of meddled with StarClan's will.

**Knead 1/14/15**

It's strange how a pinch of one exotic leaf and a pawful of another foreign petal can change a cat's life. Maybe traveling herbs weren't treasured with demand, but a whisker's length of catmint could mean the difference of life or death. Kneading the pulp of various herbs together, I pondered my previous statement. This is why I became a medicine cat. Simple mixtures or tricks could save any cat, this is something that all cats should be taught! Why limit it just to the medicine cat?


	3. Flower and Shield

**Thank you to Stuffed Watermelon for the review!**

**Flower 1/16/15**

A breeze rushed past the camp, causing a chain of events. Cats shivered as they attempted to appear strong, the streams flew down the ditch a little faster, and the leaves on all the trees shook. The petals on the flower remained strong and determined at first, but soon faltered as the winds worsened. The petals went off one by one until they scattered, until any cat looked at the stem would find it unrecognizable.

But it was still a flower, right?

And isn't true beauty on the inside?

So why did the blossom look so empty without it's petals?

**Shield 1/16/15**

Claws were flying in the battle and cats were screeching. Some in pain, but some in rage. An unnecessary ferocious and violent gleam was in every cats eyes.

I had been trained for this. Wolfblaze was the best mentor in all of RiverClan and I was the best apprentice.

But I wasn't ready.

It's strange how you might be the best apprentice, the closest to a warrior, but you don't know your true strength until you're in the midst of battle. You may think you have will, you may think you have proficient strength, but in the battle you don't have the time or courage. No other apprentice was failing. They were off fighting, being brave. And here I was behind Frostpaw, my own sister, using her as a shield.

And the battle ended before I could prove myself.


End file.
